templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminis Squadron
The Luminis Squadron was a Naval Squadron consisting of seven fighter squadrons, including the groups namesake, Luminis Squadron, a Leviathan-class Assault Ship, The Intercession, two Oden-class Heavy Corvettes and a group of Twilight-class shuttles. The Squadron was originally founded by Vincent Mikaru during the year of 132aby do to the increasing need of him needing to go out into the galaxy with forces to deter the Sith Empire and other threats at the time. History Founding The original concept of the Luminis Squadron was thought of in 129aby following several conflicts in the war. However the resources to bring together a squadron was still 4 years away. Compliment ''Intercession'' [[The Intercession|The Intercession]] was a hightly modified Leviathan-class Assault Ship Fast Command Cruiser. The Intercession's Bridge, was a copy of a Baldr's with two situation 'arenas'. The Port Arena generally displayed a 360 degree image of the Intercession. This was the 'SitRep' (Situation Report) display and was part of the Systems Operation Station.. If the ship received damage the hologram would alter to represent that Damage. The hologram was constantly updated to the point that if a turret moved or one of the thrust vectoring arms moved the hologram displayed it. The Starboard Display displayed a 360 degree display of the space around the Intercession up to 1 light year, though it was generally 500,000 kilometers. This display was part of the Tactical Systems Station and was primarily used for two things. In battle it was used to coordinate ships in a fleet. In other times it was used to coordinate a fleet in maneuvers, and sometimes in mining operations, as Vincent and the Squadron was frequently assigned to the Ice Field of Gehenna. Vincent's Office was an exact duplicate of the one he had in the Mikaru Compound Standard Complement *7,500 troops *50 LAB-LCs *50 LAB-PTs *50 APC-M-60s *20 LT-M-70s *20 MT-M-80s *50 AAT-M-90s *6 MAAV/Ts *20 TTS-1a Assault Swoops *20 TTS-1s Fast Attack/scout Speeder Bike *20 TTS-1 Fast Attack Speeder Bike *2 RX-90 Shield Generator Tanks *10 RX-95 Heavy Assault tanks *2 AC-I Itano *2 RX-15 Mobile AO Cannons *Fighters (12) **Luminis Squadron (Registry #'s TMSV-LS01-E01 through TMSV-LS01-E12) Specialty Equipment *HoloNet Tranciever *Hyperwave Tranciever *HIMS *Thrust Vectoring *Sensor Masks *Ablative Hull Armor *Dragon Mail Shielding *Emergency Response Shielding *AI The Squadron Ivory One *Pilot: Vincent Mikaru *Ships: Eta-2.5 Vindicator Ivory Dagger Registry # TMSV-LS01-I01A **X-3 Dagger Ivory Dagger II Registry # TMSV-LS01-I01B **FP-B6 Fighter Pod Registry # TMSV-LS01-I01C **Eta-12 Epsilon Light Interceptor Evening Star Registry # TMSV-LS01-I01D *Role: Squadron Leader *Rank: Grand Admiral *Rank 2: General Ivory Two *Pilot: Sol Dree *Ships: X-3 Dagger Registry # TMSV-LS01-I02A **Eta-2.5 Aeternus-class heavy interceptor Registry # TMSV-LS01-I02B *Role: Second in Command *Rank: Colonel Ivory Three *Pilot: Tera Venture *Ships: X-3 Dagger Registry # TMSV-LS01-I03A *Role: Third in Command *Rank: Lieutenant Colonel Ivory Four *Pilot: Ivory Four *Ships:X-3 Dagger Registry # TMSV-LS01-I04A *Role: Recon/Interception *Rank: Lieutenant Colonel Ivory Five *Pilot: Ivory Five *Ships: Phoenix-class Strike Bomber Registry # TMSV-LS01-I05A *Role: Assault/Bombing *Rank: Major Ivory Six *Pilot: Ivory Six *Ships: Phoenix-class Strike Bomber Registry # TMSV-LS01-I06A *Role: Assault/Bombing *Rank: Major Ivory Seven *Pilot: Ivory Seven *Ships: Aeternus-class Heavy Interceptor Registry # TMSV-LS01-I07A *Role: Recon/Interception *Rank: Major Ivory Eight *Pilot: Ivory Eight *Ships: Aeternus-class Heavy Interceptor Registry # TMSV-LS01-I08A *Role: Wingman *Rank: Captain Ivory Nine *Pilot: Ivory Nine *Ships: X-3 Dagger Registry # TMSV-LS01-I09A *Role: Wingman *Rank: Captain Ivory Ten *Pilot: Ivory Ten *Ships: X-3 Dagger Registry # TMSV-LS01-I010A *Role: Wingman *Rank: First Lieutenant Ivory Eleven *Pilot: Tera Scyy *Ships: Phoenix-class Strike Bomber Registry # TMSV-LS01-I011A *Role: Wingman *Rank: First Lieutenant Ivory Twelve *Pilot: Ivory Twelve *Ships: Phoenix-class Strike Bomber Registry # TMSV-LS01-I012A **Belskiner-class shuttle Ivory Registry # TMSV-LS-SH01 *Role: Wingman/Shuttle Pilot *Rank: Second Lieutenant Little One *Pilot: Esme Mikaru *Ships: *Role: Interception/Recon *Rank: Commander The Odens Epiclesis *Silver Squadron Serenity *Diamond Squadron Uniforms Flight Suit The Luminis Squadron wore a flight suit identical to the standard flight suit of Templar forces only in the colours of the squadron. The Patches on the suit included the Luminis Squadron Emblem on the left shoulder and the Group and Unit Number on the right. For Example, Vincent Mikarus Uniform had I01 for Ivory One. Dress Outfit The Luminis Squad participated quite frequently in diplomatic missions as such they had a dress uniform. The uniform was white and black with some gold accents. It consisted of a White Military Styled Dress Coat and Dress pants. The pants had belt like buckles on the thigh and calf. The uniforms Dress Boots were black with several buckles on it. Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay Category:NOVA project